1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a data transmission device, a data transfer server, and a data transmission method.
2. Background Technology
Facsimiles for which utilization by an unspecified number of users is permitted have been set up at airports, hotels, convenience stores, and the like. Such facsimiles are utilized when a need arises to utilize a facsimile while one is travelling.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-11354 (Patent Document 1) is an example of the related art.